Let Fate Decide
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Robin Hood is remembering meeting the bandit Regina, on the day of his wedding to Zelena. When a flip of the coin could change every thing. Day one for Outlaw Queen week, Outlaw Bandit.


"Well mate, you sure this is what you want?" Will said as he came up to his friend Robin.

"Today is all I have ever wanted," Robin answered as he fiddled with the coin in his hand.

"And Zelena?" Will asked.

"She makes me happy," Robin said.

"You sure about that," Will said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean, that since you got back from that ride with the bandit, you haven't been the same. You keep touching that coin, what is so special about it?" Will asked.

"It's just a reminder of someone," Robin answered as he looked down at it, for awhile it had held _her_ warmth.

"The Bandit Regina, I'm guessing?" Will asked.

"She was breathtaking, fiery, independent, strong willed, and quite determined," Robin said.

"So what is the problem?" Will asked.

"There was this moment, when I asked if she had ever looked into someone eyes and knew you were born to gaze into," Robin said. "For a second there, I was lost in her eyes. There was a spark, a connection, that has had a hold of me since I met her."

"So if you feel there is that connection with her, then why are you marrying Zelena then?" Will asked.

"Will, you know I have been betrothed to Zelena since birth, I can't just go back on my father's word to her family like this," Robin said.

"Take this advice my friend, if you are ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it. Everyday," Will said.

"You think Regina might be my true love? My soul mate?" Robin asked.

"Is she?" Will asked. "You've been thinking about her non stop haven't you?"

"Just a little," Robin answered, she had been on his mind since laying eyes upon her beautiful, free spirit nature.

"More than a little," Will said. "If you think she is the one you are destined to be with, then you need to make a decision, and quickly before you are tied to one that you don't wish to be tied to."

"I can't just decide not to marry Zelena now, it's my wedding day," Robin said.

"And you're thinking about another woman. Tell me has Zelena entered your mind in the last few hours?" Will asked as Robin lowered his head.

"No," Robin answered truthfully.

"Then I think you have your answer," Will said, before turning to leave his friend alone to his thoughts.

"Maybe," Robin said. He kept turning the coin over and over in his hand. His thoughts very confused.

"I'll let fate decide this day, this side for Regina," He looked at one side of the coin. "This side for Zelena," He then flipped the coin over to look at the other. He took a deep breath and flipped it high in the air, but it never landed. He turned around to see Regina standing there holding the coin in her closed hands.

"Loose something?" Regina asked as she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I was invited remember?" Regina asked.

"Quite well, I'm glad you could make it," Robin said.

"So what was this coin flip about?" Regina asked.

"I had a decision to make," Robin admitted as he looked into those eyes again, those eyes that have never left his thoughts for very long since meeting her earlier.

"And have you?" Regina asked.

"Open your hand and let me see the coin," Robin said as he walked to stand directly in front of her, she opened her hand slowly as they both finally broke eye contact. Robin looked down and smiled upon seeing the result of his coin flip.

"So what does this mean?" Regina asked.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Robin said as he quickly left the room. Regina paced the room, wondering if she had made a mistake about coming here to see him. She was making a fool of herself by being here, she just knew it. Why, he was about to get married! She needed to leave, right now before he came back. She was almost to window when the door opened behind her.

"Are you leaving already?" Robin asked.

"I made a mistake, I shouldn't have came here. You're getting married today, to the one whose eyes you were born to gaze into," Regina said.

"I did look into the eyes of the woman whose eyes I was born to gaze into today," Robin admitted.

"I wish you both every happiness," Regina said as she made to leave the room, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm, effectively stopping her.

"I didn't say whose eyes I was born to look into," Robin said.

"No you didn't," Regina said as she couldn't move her gaze from his. She was locked into his eyes, not wanting to move, couldn't move if she tried to from his blue eyes. "So whose eyes were you born to gaze into then?"

"I think you know," Robin said softly as he slowly started to lower his head. His heart and his soul, everything he was and believed in, for the moment it was hers.

"Wait, what about your bride to be?" Regina asked.

"The engagement is over with," Robin answered. He had felt no pleasure in hurting Zelena, but he knew there was something about Regina he had to explore.

"But why?" Regina asked in a whisper.

"Because I met someone today, that I have to know more of," Robin said as he captured her lips. His body demanded it. The kiss had started off gentle, but Robin intensified it, making it hard and demanding, with unrestrained passion that made Regina gasp. And then moan. And then melt. She accepted the assault of her senses so warmly, so damned easily.

"What are we doing?" Regina asked.

"Exploring our feelings for one another," Robin said.

"You have feelings...feelings for me?" Regina asked.

"I have since looking into those beautiful eyes of yours, I was using this coin that you gave me earlier to make a decision," Robin said.

"This coin?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Robin said. "This coin helped me. Join my merry men, we can help." Robin said.

"If I did, our lives would be one adventure after another, always running from Snow White, I would be a danger for your men," Regina said.

"I'm not afraid of a little danger," Robin said. "As long as I have you by my side."

"One condition," Regina said.

"Name it," Robin said.

"Don't get in my way," Regina said.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said with a smirk before he once again lowered his lips to meet hers.

And that is where OutlawBandit began.

 _FIN_


End file.
